


Together

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends and would face anything so long as they were together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Her breath was ragged as her body screamed in pain, her muscles quivered barely able to keep her up right. Her body was beaten and broken, blood poured from the various cuts and gases that littered her body. Her clothes were torn to shreds, what was left was stained red by her blood.

Behind her stood a taller figure wrapped in red he was slumped over, not standing to his full height. He to was bloody and broken. Long silver locks were stained read and tangled, clumps of guts and flesh were stewn about them. His ears sat up top his head and twitched at each blood thirsty roar that was let out from the horde of demons that surrounded them.

They knew this was a possibility.

Naraku had so much power… _so much_ yet they hadn’t fled from the battle. They ran towards it, comrades and friends by their sides, ready to fight for what they believed in. For what was right.

For the future.

One by one they had fallen, slain by the over whelming numbers of demons and corrupt humans alike.

They were all that was left, a hairs breath away from death and still fighting. Back to back they stood they resolve set in stone, ready to face their density together like they always had.

Her breath was labored already she could feel the blood rushing to fill her punctured lung yet she smiled, her teeth stained red with blood. Her voice was low and hoarse but she knew he would hear her.

“I love you and I’m not afraid.” With those uttered words she prepared herself for the invariable. This was their last fight, their last stand.

Together they stood, together they would fall.

Comrades in arms.

Best friends.

Man and wife.

Mates.


End file.
